Living Fortress
The Fortress home to The Playground Nobility , and the Elder God. History Made more than ten thousand years ago near the center of the "Playground" it serves as the place that was built in shrine to the Elder God once their plans had been realized of world domination and destruction. It was at this place that at some point the Nobles had summoned the Elder to inhabit this place. For a time they altered humans and animals and began a ritualistic hunt that also led to sacrifices to their god which was what was needed to empower and summon him to this place. And with it the name the Living Fortress.The Sacred Ancestor's Army of thirty thousand were wiped out in a day by the power of the Elder God . Only the Ultimate Noble, Grand Duke Valcua escaped with his life. In total there are Ten floors to the fortress. Water Way The Fortress has a waterway that leads from the playground. It is here the group is assailed by carnivorous birds, a thick fog that goes on for miles. Taking the group hours by raft total and at least an hour in the fog. From there they run into a stone quay of enormous proportions and they stop on rocky protrusions that look like jetties. One can see a grayish light while the air is filled with an eerie desolation and smell of death. Fortress Gateway There is a fifteen foot wide gateway from there at then end of a long rock like wall, where the entrance to this stone fortress lays. Inside this huge gate fit for a giant is the courtyard sized room. D exclaims on the answer to why it smelled of death so potent that it seems it had visitors recently, that no one had been there for five thousand years. This room was actually an elevator, the place had become operational again due to their arrival. Medical Center Stepping out the elevator leads to and endless hall with corridors leading from it to a room with it being lit up ten times brighter than than the last area. The medical center, is here where the human servants were treated though all the machine were destroyed now there were some drugs and beds for the injured to use. There are other medical centers on the other floors as well. Command Center The command center was on the seventh floor of the fortress. All electronic devices arrayed in the vast chamber had been destroyed. It was apparent at a glance that they were power less. A window allowed one to see outside. Carved out of the heart of a mountain, the fortress was protected by rock wall that towered more than a hundred yards high. To either side of the natural strong hold, walls towered in the excess of two hundred yards, while the defile between was so tight that only one person at a time could pass, hampering enemy soldiers. Inner Fortress There is an enormous gate in the fortress that leads to the main area. The surrounding immediately begin to change. The walls, the floor, the ceiling and the pillars that'd had straight lines and right angles until that point now ripples like a heat shimmer, losing all property and geometry. Even the sunlight began to shine from impossible angles, casting shadows in impossible places. Past this area up ahead, the floor rippled like waves and twisted, and it swapped places with the ceiling, a person walking through would now see their back as space was now warped and distorted with out rhyme of reason. The pillars were smashed, a huge hole had been blasted through the floor and part of the ceiling was melted. This was as far as the Sacred Ancestors Army had pushed in. Here there appears a Cyclopean Doorway. It was here in this area, The Sacred Ancestor's Army were wiped out by the power of the Elder God. Only the Ultimate Noble, Grand Duke Valcua escaped with his life. Cyclopean Doorway The doorway inside the Living Fortress . It is here that the army's weapons became useless to enter this area. No weapons they held even dimensional cannons could blast though these doors. The doors are made of a black metal that has the power to displace force set upon it where it spirals off. Even if it were made of tissue nothing could get through. The Sacred Ancestor was the only one to get through this doorway. Inside here he stayed for a year before coming out, never speaking a word of those events. Rumors and legends began that Six Guardian Knights defended this area, where three of them were beheaded by the Sacred Ancestor, the others were able to wound him before being turned to stone. He then did battle with the Elder God here. A battle that was so fierce, when the Sacred Ancestor finally did leave he slept for a century afterward to regain his strength, and recuperate. Category:Locations Category:Weapons Category:Technology